


Mirrored

by ColorNS



Category: Swapped - Fandom, swapped (novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorNS/pseuds/ColorNS
Summary: Raven is a 14 year old douche bag that lives with his best friend rev, that lives in another world, in a mirror. One day rev decides to be a dick and throw raven through a portal to his world. and to take his place. And destroy the portal. You know, like any normal and healthy person would do!





	1. Routines

Chapter 1

It was routine.  
He didn’t like it, but that’s life isn’t it? An endless loop of routines that change every couple of years. Wake up, eat, go to school, get beat up, go to class, get to recess hoping you’ll get some lunch this time, get beat up, go to the nursery, go to class, go home, get beat up on the way, and so on. 

No plans with the friends you don’t have, no trip to go with the family that has no time for you, not going to the cinema, theme park or mall, no sport team to play with, just get home to your piles of unfinished homework, video games and books. Not that he could do any of these things even if he wanted to. The lack of money in the family was very clear, so even buying some new clothes was a real event. 

So you think to yourself, “wow, this kid has a really boring and horrible life.” And you’re probably right. But I wouldn’t feel bad for the kid If were you. The kid is kind of a dick, unsocial, a brat, let’s people get to him really fast, and kind of a sadist, but he doesn’t know that yet. 

One of the only relatable things I can possibly imagine about him, is his bad luck. Horrible at almost every subject in class, poor, and really not that attractive. Being the freak at school got him bullied most of his life, and that got him into a deep depression and anxiety from the age of 4 until 9. He never got professional help of any kind, only because his mom never know of his mental illness in the first place.   
His life only started to change for the better at the point suicide stoped being an option, it being 5th grade. from about the age of 9 to 10 his depression stopped being such a problem. He started eating again, and at the end of 6th grade he felt alive and happy for the first time in forever. No, his routine didn’t change that much then, he still got beat up and friends was never an option. No, something else happened. Something that only happens in books, or video games. Or to someone extremely unhealthy, suicidal and maybe on the edge of his sanity. It was something alright. 

At first, he thought he was seeing things. It only flickered for a second, but he saw it. As it happened the second time, and third, he thought that this was it and he lost it. At the sixth time he became curious, and began to gain interest. As time gone by, he saw more and more of the figure in the mirror. He began to notice a pattern with the Image. Music made it appear. Some songs activated it for a second and some made the image last longer the a minute. 

The figure in the mirror was definitely him, with no doubt. It was HIS face, HIS hair, HIS eyes, and HIS body. But he was different. He had a big scar on his neck and lower cheek, looks like from fire. His clothes looked neater, and flashier, and definitely really expensive. his face always had a little bit of a grin, usually really wide, that looked kind of evil. His hair was definitely taken care of every day, and didn’t look like thatch, like his. He definitely put hair jell. His room was way more organized and a lot bigger then his, and it was filled with all kind of expansive toys, a big tv, posters, and more stuff that he didn’t know what they were supposed to be. No books, a very small amount of video game (some looked stolen), and no junk food. One of his walls was covered in all the a+, trophies and achievements he even made.

The figure copied almost every single one of his movements, but not all of them. Sometimes, they would try to communicate, and show each other their stuff, or tell stories with their hands or writing. Soon he learned that the other him had fire magic. Does that mean that magic exists? Does the other him even exist outside of his mind? He assumed that no ones imagination is that complicated or original to make a completely different person in his mirror, and to only be seen when certain songs were listened to. No, this is more then his imagination. It may be insanity, but it may also be supernatural. He can never be sure. But who can he even tell? He had no friends, no siblings, his mother doesn’t even know him, and even if he had any of these options they would think he’d gone mad. No, this is something he can’t tell anyone. It would be the end of his miserable life. This other Raven is his own secret. even if all that was actually considerable, he wouldn’t tell a soul anyway. Rev was his friend, imaginary or not, he was his only one. And one was enough.

——————

A good routine changes every now and then. You wake up, put the headphones on, eat, go to school, get beat up, go to class, go to the bathroom in recess with the headphones on, get beat up, go to the nursery, go to class, go home with your headphones on, go to the mirror in your room with your headphones on, and so on.   
Routine is all he had. It’s all going to disappear one day anyway. Might as well keep doing it now. 

As he slowly woke up and got out of bed, he pressed the off button on the alarm clock, grabbed the headphones from the charger and quickly connected it to his mp3. He had a phone, but putting music on it was taking all the battery, and he couldn’t hear music in his phone out of the wifi range anyway. He couldn’t have a Spotify subscription, and YouTube was unavailable for downloading songs without a video. An mp3 was less visible and breakable anyway. 

He dressed up, looked in the mirror looking pathetic as ever, and played in the mp3 “ghost” by confetti. Immediately the other raven appeared gazing back at him, smiling, with his expansive headphones on his head. “Good morning.” He signed. Over the years they both learned sign language to communicate better without having to write anything. They both agreed it was better if they wanted to actually make an actual conversation without doing it like they’re texting all the time. “Good morning to you too.” Raven responded. 

They always started the day with a small chat, before leaving for school. Talking about anything really. What video game they should play next together, if rev had any plans with his friends so they could hangout, what book they should read, what game they should play, and talk about yesterday’s fight. 

The other raven, or rev, was known to be one of the most powerful people in his school. His fire magic was dangerous, his fighting skills were one of the best, and his social skills were good enough to have more then 20 friends. Loved and despised, a social butterfly and a bully, the most popular guy in school, that was what he was known for. No one really know him, no “friend” understood him completely, having a life he despised, hurting and beating up so many people just to survive socially, and his only wish is to be normal and blend in. 

Only raven know him. He was his true friend. He didn’t talk much, his life was a mess, but he listened. He understood. They did so many cool things together even though they were so different from each other. Even if one of them didn’t like what they did that much, they gave it a chance. They talked about their straggles, the things they liked, the complains they could never say to anyone and the hope of a better lifestyle in the future. 

So they would talk, and they go to school. At school they would talk again, and after school they would hang out at home. It was a routine. They were happy that way. As happy as they could be of course, but happier then they were before they met. Sometimes rev couldn’t hang out because of a party of a “friend”, or a meet up with a girl, or anything that includes social interaction. Raven hated these days, but he would suck it up and remind himself rev hates these hang outs too. Being the most popular guy in school isn’t an easy job, and he know rev would do anything to have more time to just hang out, and not go to a karaoke club or a movie with a group. Sometimes he would say I’d be so much better if he and raven could go together instead of going with the group. Still, it was frustrating. 

There was something rev was frustrated about too. It was the fact that raven had the will, the energy and the fighting spirit to beat up his bullies back. Or at least to defend himself a little. But he never did. They would both be back home a little bruised, but for different reasons. One a winner, one a loser. Sometimes he wandered if he get beat up on purpose. If he doesn’t want to work out just to be weak. To stay the loser, the freak. Or maybe to feel pain again, like the times he used to cut himself. Even if he deep down know raven wanted the opposite, he hated this thought. He hated the small chance he was right. He hated the chance that raven is lying to him. He hated it. But like raven, he sucked it up. He kept his endless grin on his face every time raven said the bruises were fine. He’ll say the “you’ll get them next time.” He would respond with a sad smile with every “probably not.” He’ll change the subject. Still, It was frustrating.

like every routine, it has to change every couple of years. And this routine, was very long dew.

——————

The day started pretty much normal. Morning talk, run to school, school talk, run home. This time though, the bullies got to him pretty fast. They were a group of 5, all jerks with no brain. Not that he wasn’t like that. They were just at a different level then him. Like beating up people after school. Or send nerds to the hospital. Or pee in the public fountain. Jerks like that. 

He ran to an alleyway he never saw before thinking they wouldn’t see him. That was a mistake. Tip, if someone is chasing you, NEVER, run towards any alleyway you never saw before. Apparently they saw him, because they ran directly at him. The alleyway was was a dead end. It was smaller then he thought it was too. There was nowhere to hide, just a bunch of trash, some boxes, pipes on the walls, a thrown out couch and a big cracked mirror. He wasn’t strong enough to climb on the pipes, and he wasn’t smart enough to fine a clever way to escape. Soon they catched up to him, kicking him to the ground. Laughing, yelling, throwing on him some glass bottles that they found in the trash pile, probably trying to brake his nose. This was too much, even for them. It was probably because of the rumors he heard that their supplier had stopped selling them their shit. So this will be like this from now on? Shit, they won’t stop. This was supposed to end by now, but they keep kicking. I can’t feel my legs. If they’ll keep at it I’ll pass out. I need to think of something! But I can’t do anything right now, not when five guys beat me with no where to run, I need to!- 

“Shit, I think he passed out.”   
What?  
“Did you fucking break his legs?”  
“No! I know how to keep them from braking.”  
“Ugh. That no fun. Let’s just go.”  
“I need a drink.”  
“You always need a drink!”  
.....

They left. He thought. Breathing slowly in relief. Thank god. Ok, now let’s try to move- “ow! Shit!” He yelled in pain. He realized some glass got stuck in his skin. Ok, he thought, let’s start with opening my eyes then. That was easier than expected. Let’s try lifting my arm- “aghhhh!” Nope, no good. Too many bruises. Man, they really torn my skin open. Then let’s try my head. Ok that’s- his thought stopped as his slightly broken headphones fell on his ears. As he ran he apparently forgot to stop the music from playing. not that it mattered. One thing did. The mirror. And the song that was playing was “ghost”.

Rev stared at raven. He was beat up. Really bad. Like, more then usual. There was blood everywhere, shattered glass, and he was full of bruises. Again, more then usual. He didn’t look like he could get up. At first he felt horrible, like he was about to throw up. But, then he felt mad. REALLY mad. Mad at the bullies, mad at himself that he can’t do anything, but surprisingly the most mad, he was mad at raven. Again, he has done NOTHING to protect himself, and didn’t even TRY to fight back, OR prepare for the situation. He just laid there, pathetically bleeding on the ground. It didn’t even look like he could get up. WHY!? Why does he have to hurt himself like this?! why be more pathetic then you already are?! 

He didn’t even notice his breath getting heavy. He didn’t even see his fist rising. he only realized what he’s done after the punch went through the mirror. It was already so close. He couldn’t stop himself. The momentum was at full speed. And it was already too late. After the punch, he slipped his feet and fell through the mirror completely. Raven was knocked out. And he was knocked in. 

He was in shock. Was he always able to do that? No, they already tried going though, to touch each other. Was this power of their’s getting stronger? After the first shock he realized what he’s done. “Raven! Shit! What did I do!? I should have comforted him! Tell him to stay put, and yell for help, or wait for help. That everything is going to ok. That he doesn’t have to go school anymore. He can run away, and I’ll go with him. That he doesn’t have to worry. Not punch him! Not. Fucking. PUNCH HIM! God I’m stupid. I’m such an idiot, I’m-“ he realized “ghost” was close to finishing, as the second to final chorus started. 

“Why don't you just leave me alone?” Wait. This his chance. He could escape.

“I think it's lasted way too long.” This world had no magic. He could live here. Quietly. Like raven.

“I thought by now that you would know” and raven could live in his world. Like he always wanted. Power. Magic. Fantasy.

“But since you don't” we could all get what we want.

He picked raven up. As the final chorus went, he plucked out all the glass in his legs, and successfully removed his sweatshirt. He put him on the couch and very quickly removed his coat and put in on raven. He organized his hair quickly before the song ended, picked him up, and put him on the floor on the other side.  
“Sorry raven, it’s not your fault. If we had time to talk about this, we would definitely. But this portal wont last.”  
He hummed to the rest of the song, as he went through the mirror once again.  
“See you later raven.”  
He grabbed the top of the mirror, smashing it on the ground, making it to shatter.

“I’m a ghost, La la la la, la la la la, la la, la la. Now you see me now you don't.”


	2. A whole new world

This was very unexpected.  
White. Not black, blue, red or brown. Just, white. He turned his head a little bit. It was painful, but he had to see what’s around him. Oh, so there is red. Ugh... it’s so blurry. He focused his eyes to see why there is red in all the white. As he focused more he started to hear someone talking. What? But isn’t he at that alleyway? Wait. White. is this a hospital?! His mom can’t afford a hospital!! I have to tell them this is a mistake. He needs to go home, he can take care of this himself! He needs to-

“Wow there! Didn’t you hear what I say? You shouldn’t move right now! When was the last time you got healed? Stay still. I’m almost done, in a few minutes.”

What? healing? Ok focus. What the last thing you remember? You got beat up in an alleyway. You couldn’t get up. Then... rev... rev!!! He... punched me! Like an actual punch! He went through the mirror! He... am I?...

“Mis-”  
“Call me Lucia dear.” The woman smiled. At least, he thinks so. It’s so blurry...  
“Lucia, where am I?”  
“At the heal guild silly.”  
“The heal...?”  
Oh. Oh no. Rev told me about this. Healing guild is his world’s hospital. Does that mean- did he actually- we switched places! No no NO NO! Rev!!!! You stupid basterd! Why did you!-

“Are you ok dear?”  
“Huh? Oh um, yes I’m ok. I’m just- I- um- i... don’t think I’m supposed to be here.”  
She smiled sweetly. “Don’t worry, you’ll be gone in a jiffy. Only when I’m done of course.”

He quickly started thinking, knowing his life probably depends on it. Ok, come up with a plan. People found you bleeding to death at an alleyway, probably thinking I’m rev, I’m still not sure about that part. I know nothing about this world expect what rev told me, and that is not a lot. I need to convince them I’m rev, or else they’ll think I’m crazy. Think, think!

“Um no, I meant, I... um... don’t remember what happened... or how I got here... or... anything before that...”

The woman stared at me. She looked worried.  
“You don’t remember anything?”  
“I uh.. N- no... and when I try my head hurts really bad.”

Amnesia. Perfect. And right on the spot too. Plus, I actually got injured in the head. So it makes sense.  
“Well that means one of too things happened.” Lucia said with a serious voice. “Either the injury in your head caused memory loss, or someone put a memory spell on you. It’s more likely the injury in your head caused it, a memory spell can be really strong, and if the caster isn’t careful you can even forget how to speak. Some cases were unhealable.”

Raven made a horrified face.  
“I know, unfortunate people. To test you’re not under a similar spell, we’ll tell the magic team just to be safe. Is that ok with you?”  
“Yes, I think so.”  
“Good. Now don’t move too much, I just need two more minutes.”  
He nodded. He remembered Rev already said something about these kind of cases. He said some cases like this were confused to an head injury, but either way the problem is there is no cure to this kind of injury or spell. Deactivating this kind of spell isn’t easy, and the will of the victim is one of the most important part. Weak magic makes it almost impossible to deactivate in, and either way it usually take years. Healing this kind of head injury is impossible, and so the victim just has to restore his memories himself, or live without them. It’s also perfect for his situation.

He waited for her to finish in silence. He tried to stay serious, and focused on the situation, but he wouldn’t stop panicking. Why did rev do this? Why did he decide to go this far? Does that mean he’s in my world now? Is this about the wish? But why? And why did he even punch me? He looked really mad then. Does he hate me? I really want to talk to him again. When I get out of here, the first thing Ill do is try to talk to him. There has to be an explanation.

“And we’re done!”  
“Oh, already?”  
“Already isn’t correct dear. You’ve been here for more then two days.”  
“Wait. Too days?!”  
“Yes. I’ve been healing you for about 28 hours.”  
“Oh god I’m so sorry-“  
“Don’t be. It’s my job.”  
“Still, it must have been so tiring.”  
“It’s always like that. But it’s what I need to do.”  
“...Ok.”  
“Can you try and move?”  
“I can try.”

He tried lifting his hand. It was heavy, and it hurt, but he could move it. Then he tried moving his legs. That was more difficult. It really hurt, but he did it. Now for the difficult part. Lifting his body. He breathed. In. And out. Slowly but surely he started pushing his hands on the bed, helping his body. He felt every bone in his body ache in pain, every mussel struggle. It was horrible, the thought that he couldn’t move. He’ll have to be in a wheelchair for the rest for his life. He wouldn’t stand it. He move a bit more. Surprisingly, it was easier this time. He tried again, faster then before. He was halfway sitting. Another struggle and he was up. 

Smiling, he looked at Lucia. Smiling back she told him to lay down again and sit 5 times, to check if he can move for sure. Raven nodded, laying down and repeating sitting. The more times he’s done it the easier it was. As the end of his fifth attempt Lucia said “that’s enough for today.” And rolled a wheelchair and helped him on it. She said the magic team is downstairs, so we’ll go to them. They already informed they are free to check, and one of them is waiting for him right now. They got out of the room, and he was immediately hit with shock. Healing magic was everywhere, water magic, fire magic, wind magic and psychic magic. Some wasn’t even used for healing, there was ground magic and steal magic. Some patients even practiced magic. He’d already known about most of the magic types thanks to rev, but seeing it of real was incredible. He tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help glancing a bit. It was his first time seeing magic after all. No wander he was fascinated. 

They went down the wheelchair’s pathway to the floor below, and went to a room big to the right. There, was hundreds of beds, chairs, and papers. Spell magic was everywhere, magic strings and magic circles were seen in every corner, and more then a 100 patients were checked, testing magic and deactivating spells. Pretty quickly a young fellow walked up to us waving his hand. Lucia gave a little wave back then started rolling towards him.

“Hey Roy, this young fellow needs a check up if you will.”  
“Sure Luc, let’s go to a work bench.”  
Lucia let go of the wheelchair, waving good bye. He raised his hand to wave back, even though it hurt a lot. The man named Roy took the wheelchair and took him across the busy loud room, passing many tables on the way to Roy’s check up table.  
“So what’re you in for?”  
“Sorry?”  
“What your deal you know. Curse, prank, accident?”  
“Oh, I’m checking for memory loss. I... don’t remember most of everything.”  
Ray whistled. “Harsh. Hope it’s not magic for you. Then you’ll at least get a chance or remembering. Magic erases, but amnesia can be restored over time.”  
“Thanks. I hope so too.”  
It got quite. The room itself didn’t of course, but they had nothing more to say. So they just walked for another minute or so until ray suddenly stopped at another messy desk.

“Here we go. Ok, I’m gonna have you to close your eyes, and focus on your hands. Open when I say you can ok?”  
Raven nodded.  
“Good. Oh one more thing. I’m gonna have to know your name. If you remember it of course.”  
“Oh. Yeah, that’s something I do remember. Name’s raven.”  
“Good. Now close your eyes please.”  
He closed his eyes. Slowly, he felt an itch in his fingers. Suddenly he remembered he needed to focus on his hands. The minute his focus was all on his hand, he felt a strong sense of power flowing throughout his body, checking his body, his heart, and his head. Not entering the brain, but his skull, ears, lips and nose. This power was checking his organs a lot, mostly looking around the stomach. when it finally left his body, rev said “you can open you eyes now.” And he let a deep sigh out and his body dropped, even though he didn’t remember getting tense.

“You ok there bud?”  
“Yeah.” raven said in relief, “it was just really stressful. And private. I really hated the heart part.”  
“Well that what I gotta- wait. You felt all that?”  
“Wait, was I not supposed to?”  
Roy looked at raven suspiciously. No, it was more like he’s trying to figure something out.

“Well, I’ve never heard of someone felling a check up, but I’ll ask around later. Most people feel like someone put ice under their shirt, or like their organs become water. Some feel itches in their hands or in their back. But I’ve never heard of someone that feels the process. Are you sure you felt it?”  
“Yeah, you were going though out my body, usually checking the stomach the heart and my ears.”  
Roy became pale. He shaked his head in disbelief and turned away from raven. Raven was at a loss. What did he do this time? Rev never said anything about this. Well Rev never had an actual check up, so how could he know how feels like? Roy looked lost in thought. His eyebrows were so close to his eyes, and he had like five wrinkles. After a while he sighed and relaxed his body stand. 

“Well, I know nothing about this. I’ll ask around, and we’ll see where this end up. Right now, I’ll just straight up tell you, you have no memory spell on you. You actually are the most magicless person I’ve ever met. Did your magic start activating only recently? Actually, how old are you?”  
“For the first question, I don’t know. Or um, remember. For the second, I think I’m 14. But don’t clearly remember my birthday.”

“Oh the birthday doesn’t matter really. Now the magic thing IS important. We might get more information with you family. Do you remember your family name? We might get a better chance at contacting them if we do.”  
That was actually one of the things that made rev and raven’s identities different. The people around them, the place they lived, looks, mostly everything was the same. But their family name was different. Raven got his mother’s last name, and Rev got his father’s.

“Yeah, it’s angel.” Raven lied.  
Ray suddenly looked surprised.  
“Wait, the angels? You’re an angel?”  
“I- I uh... y- yeah?”  
“Oh. That makes way more sense. The angels had a missing kid for a couple of days for a while.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, we should probably contact them. They must be worried sick.”  
“Uh, thanks.” His face probably wasn’t very convincing because Roy looked a little sad.  
“Do you even remember them?”  
“N-not that much. Maybe I’ll recognise father, but...”  
“You’re at a loss with the others.”  
“Kinda yeah.”  
They got quiet for a while.  
“I’ll go contact them. You stay right here ok?”  
“Nowhere to go really.”  
Raven tapped on his wheelchair.  
“Just in case!” Ray winked, and left.  
Raven sighed.   
“What have I gotten myself into?”

——————

“So we got in contact with your family, they’re on their way, but it might take a while. Do you want anything?”  
Raven was back in his room, getting pretty much bored out of his mind. This new nurse that just came was a saviour he thought. There is literally nothing interesting here.   
“Do you have my headphones?”  
“I think we do. Do you want them?”  
“Very much so. and another thing, can I have a mirror? It doesn’t have to be really big.”  
“Of course. I’ll be back in a bit.”  
She left.   
She came back pretty quickly. It only took about 5 minutes.  
“Here you go kid! I found a mirror, and the headphones are a bit broken, so if they don’t work I can find a spare.”  
“No need, thank you.”  
“No problem kid!” She said right before she closed the door and the room got quiet again. Raven took his headphones and played “ghost”, that gives more then a three minute talk, and that’s longer then others. If they’re going to talk, they’ll have a long talk. A really, REALLY long one. 

Rev stared at Raven. Raven stared at Rev. Rev started to feel uncomfortable. Raven started to feel mad.  
“So?”  
“So what?”  
“So what!”  
“Raven you’re scaring me.”  
“Good!”  
“What do you mean good?!”  
“I mean good! That you’re scared! Because I sure am! Where the heck am I!? How did I get here!? More importantly, what the FUCK did you do?!”  
“WOW, language raven!”  
“Don’t language me! What did you do?!”  
“Nothing, I promise!”  
Then why was the last thing I remember was you PUNCHING me, and the next i know I’m in a hospital bed, in another world?!”  
“First it’s a healing bed-“  
“Like I give a-“  
“Second, that was actually totally my fault. Sorry man. I just saw the chance, and took it. I totally 1/4 regret it.”  
“You saw the CHANCE?! What do you mean you saw the chance?!   
“Look I can explain-“  
“what did you do this FOR?!”  
“For the dream raven! The dream we had!”  
“I-“  
“You said it was a fantasy, just a dream, I know. But dreams can come true raven! Not always, but they can!”  
“But then why did you punch me for!?”  
“That- that was an accident actually. I really didn’t mean it. For real.”  
“You didn’t mean it.”  
“Really really. I was just really mad before, and all that... just got to my head. And I took it out on you by accident. I think I also didn’t actually expect the punch to go through the mirror. I don’t think you did too.”  
Raven sighed. “Yeah you’re probably right. I’ll let this go this time.”

“But what was that?” Rev signed with a troubled face.  
“I don’t know. It never happened before.”  
“Do you think It’ll happen again?”  
“Wanna try?”  
“Wha- right now?!”  
“Better then later.”  
Raven starred at the mirror. Slowly, he lifted his hand. It was shaking. It was so close to the glass. So close to touching rev. An inch away. His hand shaked so much he accidentally touch sooner then he’d wanted to. The touch was cold. He was just touching the mirror. They both sighed at the same time.  
“Well, that’s that.” Rev said in disappointment.  
“Yeah. I guess that was that.”

The both got quiet again. The awkward silence weighted above them, making it impossible to start the conversation again.

“So, what am I going to do?” Raven sighed with a grimed face.  
“What are you going to do with what?”  
“I’m in your world, And I know almost nothing.”   
“Well what did you tell the healers?”  
“The first thing that came to mind. That I don’t remember anything.”  
“That’s actually a good lie.”  
“Is it? I’m worried I’ll screw it up.”  
“You won’t. You can blame on the amnesia any odd behavior. Did your head get injured?”  
“Yes?”  
“That’s better. Makes for an even better cover to the odd behavior. Just stick to it, pretend you’re trying to heal until we figure out how to swap back.”  
“Wait. You WANT to swap back?”  
“Of course! This was an absolutely mistake. Sure, I love it here, but you never agreed to it. I should have NEVER forced you to live here. I saw a chance, and I took it, but I would never at the price of my best friend.”  
“Well that’s sweet of you.”  
“Shut up man.”  
“No really, I’m super touched.”  
“Not funny.”  
“Can you see my tears? That’s touched tears.”  
“Still not funny.”  
“Everything I say is not funny to you.”  
“And?”  
“And! And!!! I have no response to that!!!”  
Rev smiled and hid his mouth with his hand.  
“Was that a laugh?”  
“No!”

As he sighed the “no”, he accidentally took his hand off his mouth revealing a very dumb smile. He realized he took his hand off and immediately covered it again.  
“That was a smile! I made you laugh!”  
Rev shook his head. Raven started laughing, not at rev this time, but at the situation itself. Soon enough rev started laughing too. They couldn’t hear each other, but talking again was enough to bring a smile to their faces. They were glad to see a familiar face in this scary situation they put themselves in. Even if it was their own.

Suddenly Raven heard a knock on the door.  
“Raven! Your family is coming!” The new healer’s voice vaguely said outside the door.  
“Thank you!” Raven said back.  
“I have to go.” He signed to rev.  
“What happened?”  
“Your family is here.”  
“Oh. Remember, stick to the ‘I don’t know what I’m doing here and I remember nothing’ act, ok?”  
“Of course. See you later!”  
“See you.”  
Raven stopped the song from playing, and put his headphones, his mp3 and the mirror on the desk beside his bed, and waited. He felt somewhat calmer then he was before, weirdly because of this small talk. It was nice, way better then he thought it would go. Is he ready to see rev’s dad? Oh definitely not. But he was a lot less nervous. So this first meeting might go better then expected.

At least, he hopes so.  
God he hopes so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my moms for supporting me in this story I’m doing, it’s very nice of them.


	3. Family “reunion”

He panicked. Rethinking, rechecking, and redoing. thinking of the worst to happen. His dad is coming. His family is coming. Not his family of course, but rev’s family is coming. Which made it an even worse scenario to be in. All the aunts and uncles, the cousins, and even his sister. It sucks. Everything sucks. He never tried preparing for this scenario in his mind, for too reasons. One, actually meeting his family was an unrealistic fantasy, something they didn’t even consider, knowing that even meeting each other was foolish to think about. Two, he didn’t want to. Knowing that this family, his own blood, is probably actually living in his world as well, but his mother just never said anything. It was a terrifying thought. So no. He didn’t prepare for this. They will come any minute now. 

Wait, he actually heard voices on the other side of the door. Shit. His hair was all over the place, his right cheek and nose was full of bandages covering torn skin, and he had bags under his eye. He looked horrible. He was scared they wouldn’t recognise rev like, but he was also worried they would. His poor appearance was probably for the best. 

He suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. The voices also stopped talking. He tried coming to a relaxed position in his bed as he yelled “come in!” his voice was hoarse and sounded like he was in need of water. The door opened, and came in Lucia, a middle age man he never seen before and a girl about his age, maybe younger. The girl and the man’s face lit up as they rushed to give Raven a big tight hug. It also pressed his bandages. “Ow! Ow that hurts! Real bad!” They quickly backed away. He just realised they started crying. They looked relieved, and happy. Well this is getting uncomfortable. It also looked like they expected something from him. Why? Was he supposed to say something? But before he could Lucia intervened: “I was about to tell you, he suffers from an extreme head injury-“

“I told you we will get the full report later!” The man almost yelled, looking annoyed. But Lucia didn’t give up. “I’m sorry sir angel, but this is not about the report. This is about the kid. The head injury is important.” The room got quiet. The man, who is now confirmed to be rev’s dad, looked close to snapping. Still he sighed and said “if it’s that important.”

“Thank you sir.” Lucia thanked him in relief. “As I said before his head injury is the worst part, as it seemed it has cracked his skull and damaged his brain. After checking, it seems he got hit twice, both in the frontal lobe, in charge of intelligence, self awareness, feelings, and speech, and the parietal lobe, in charge of sense of touch, pain, magic, sight, and most importantly in this case, memory.” 

Both of the girl’s and rev’s dad face grow pale and their body stiffened with hearing the last part. 

“The frontal lobe doesn’t seem that much injured considering he can talk, but the parietal lobe was severely damaged, as his memory is completely broken. I wanted to warn you, he might not even remember his own family. It’s a miracle he can even recall his own name.” 

The girl, guessing her as rev’s sister, started crying. She hadn’t said a word, not even a sniff. But she cried, her eyes and nose getting red. Rev’s dad looked like he was about to cry too, but he hadn’t. He look more shocked and scared then sad. 

The situation was too much for him. He was uncomfortable see people he never met crying for him. Scared for him. Maybe grieving. He never saw anyone cry for him. He didn’t like it. He only cried for himself. It hurt, and it was uncomfortable. He didn’t want to make them this sad, he never thought lying would get people to cry for him. 

Rev’s dad turned his head to raven. Raven stiffed hearing what he said. This was too much of everything, especially for him. “Do you remember us Raven? Do you remember me?” Raven made an uncomfortable face. He hated the look he gave him. Caring, sad. He hated this situation. Honestly, he just wanted to get out of there. Go back home, where nobody cared about his health or well being, except rev. And rev was never on him back, not like this. He understood. Now he finally realised why rev tolerated this world so much. So much of everything. The pressure of caring for others, it’s annoying. Because now he NEEDS to smile and say ‘I’m sorry.’ He can’t just say ‘no.’ That made him cruel. Uncaring for this family, that cried in his face. They were expecting something, for him to recognise someone, anyone, or confirm the worst case scenario. He HAD to. It wasn’t free like he thought it would be. It was suffocating. Like something was stuck in his throat. He looked at Lucia for help. She turned her head to his dad, telling him to say something. 

With no choice he answered. “I don’t remember any of you. I only know who I am. I’m sorry, that’s all I know.” Rev’s dad face was deflated of all hope. Like someone took something he worked to make for months, smashed it on the ground, stepped on it, and kicked it to a busy road, where it was smashed more and the remains scattered nowhere to be found. He hated that look. It was gross. And it was directed at him. Which made it even worse. He was so uncomfortable, he could smash his head against the wall. Not he could get up to reach to wall. And he probably wouldn’t anyway, considering his head was damaged as it is. 

The man suddenly got up without warning, which surprised Raven. He faced Lucia. “Could it be a memory spell?” He looked defeated, but he was determined to save rev, trying every possible solution. That hurt even more. 

“No. We already checked. And thank the gods it isn’t. These things are dangerous.” Even with the last statement, rev’s dad fell to his seat in defeat. His face was full of loss. His eyes teared up, grieving on his lost son. Raven really felt terrible. His sister was still crying, but less now. Her face was stiff, empty of emotion. Her eyes were swollen and red, but she said nothing. Lucia stood there, waiting patiently and looking sorry for them. He really needed to say something. If he didn’t, he would have to start screaming in frustration. 

“So! Hey! Um. Nice to meet you, My name is Raven. I guess you’re my family. Sorry I lost my memory, I really didn’t mean to. I think so at least. I really don’t remember.” 

They stared at him like he just fell from the moon. Non of them said anything. This was probably going well. 

“Well, this is uncomfortable. I’m sorry I’m not sad, it just seems weird to be sad about something I don’t remember. It’s weirder seeing you people sad FOR me. Oops! I just realised I never got your names. What... are your names?” 

That probably was a mistake, because the girl started laughing. He laughed with her awkwardly, not sure what’s so funny. Soon the laugh turned to a cry, as teared started flowing down her face. He stopped laughing immediately. She cried and cried, tears getting in her mouth and on her shirt. she wiped them off her face with her hands with no use, because a lot more came. 

She must have cried too loud, because the rest of the family outside, probably rev’s aunt and uncle, came in, asking her why she’s crying, with no answer. Second they tried asking rev’s dad, who said nothing as well, wearing a blank face. Third they trying ask Raven, who eyed Lucia for help. Quickly she told them to come outside so she could explain them the situation herself. She looked at Raven for confirmation if it’s ok with him to be alone with them, so he nodded. They all left the room with Lucia, leaving him with the shocked father and crying sister. 

A couple of minutes went by. Soon enough he could hear yelling from outside. They demanded to see him. Lucia told them to quiet down, and that there are patients sleeping. They seem to be more quiet after that, but still demanding. Rev’s sister seem to stop crying again. The room was quiet. He usually liked the quiet, but not like this. Not this suffocating and sad. No one know what to say. He turned his head to his hands, wanting to look at anything other then them.

“Robert.” He suddenly heard. He looked at rev’s dad. He looked sad, but smiling. “I’m Robert,” he said, “but you used to call me dad, and father in public.” Raven didn’t know what to say. But he had to say something.  
“Oh. Nice to meet you Robert. And I’m, um, sorry for your loss.” He really tried being nice about this, but he was really bad at social interaction. But he didn’t want to mess this up. He really really didn’t. 

“I’m Sofia,” the sister said, “your sister. my friends and family calls me sofi. It’s n-nice t-to meet -sniff- you.” She started crying again in the middle of her sentence. She really looked pathetic. “Same.” He said, trying to smile, probably failing 

After that they started to talk, about what happened, and the last thing he remembers, and then more about rev’s life, habits he had and things the family did together. It was nice, getting to know rev better, and meeting his family.

But.

He really needed to find a way back home, and quickly. Rev was an idiot thinking a fantasy adventure is the same as therapy sessions with this stupid family. He’s probably seating at home right now playing video games while I’m stuck here. Having fun, with his new life, and not having to deal with this crap. And you know what? 

Good for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter then I wanted, but ending it like this is probably better.


End file.
